


Hungry For More

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Does anyone even want to read Nicole g!p or...?, F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Nicole g!p, Nicole is hopeless, Storybrooke setting, Waverly's a tease, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught smut, couldn't help myself, just me?, ouat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: Waverly and Nicole head to Storybooke for some sexy shenanigans. Smut ensues.





	Hungry For More

**Author's Note:**

> So there's really nothing out there as far as Nicole g!p so I just had to whip something up. Let me know if you're interested in seeing more! Thanks for reading!

Waverly smiled at Nicole from across the table where they sat enjoying their date at a small little diner on the outskirts of town. That is to say, the town of Storybrooke, where the two women had ventured to explore a few weeks ago, hoping to gain some insight into the inner workings of another supernatural town just like theirs.

However, after crossing the town line the two were shocked to discover that the magic of Storybrooke was an altogether different story than their usual experience of Pergatory. After discussing their... situation with the town Sheriff it was confirmed; any lesbian wearing a uniform within the town line was somehow bestowed with a magic cock. 

And although everything looked absolutely proper from above their booth, Waverly was taking advantage of the privacy the tablecloth provided, slipping her heels off and letting her foot trace the inside of Nicole's muscular thighs. Nicole knew how much her uniform affected the smaller woman so having her wear it as one of the conditions of the spell was simply an added bonus. 

"S-so, how was your day, Waves?" Nicole did her best not to sound affected by Waverly's touches, but realized her excitement was probably giving her away.

"Mmm. It was..." Waverly moved her foot to the growing bulge between her girlfriends legs and gently traced the shaft through her trousers, "not nearly as stimulating as this conversation."

"Uhmmnnnn," Nicole suddenly coughed, trying to sit up from the slouched position she had slid into over the last few minutes. "Mmm, yeah! I...I see what you mean!" Her exaggerated smile wasn't nearly enough to hide the lust written all over her face.

Waverly smiled back playfully, drawing her leg back down and slipping back into her heels. It was so fun teasing her girlfriend, especially knowing how infuriating it was to Nicole. Waverly could stay so composed no matter how hot she was getting, while Nicole was absolutely hopeless, looking flustered with her lust-filled puppy dog eyes.

"I think I'm just going to freshen up..." The brunette left her sentence hanging as she gracefully removed the napkin from her lap, placed it on the table, and made her way towards the washroom. Waverly made sure to walk extra slow, allowing Nicole a view of her swaying hips, letting her body do the teasing.

Nicole could not get enough of the view of her girlfriend walking away. She was wearing a sexy white-sheer blouse with a black bra and tucked into a well-fitted pencil skirt. Before Nicole could start fantasizing about removing that sexy outfit, Waverly looked back to the table, gave Nicole a luring smile, turned around and slipped out the back door.

The second the door closed behind her girlfriend Nicole knew she had to follow her. Looking around Nicole noticed that the busy waiters would likely be a while before they made it back around to her table. Without much more thought the officer thew down a handful of twenties to cover their appetizers and drinks, and dashed out the back door.

Before she could even get her bearings at the new surroundings, Waverly was pushing Nicole up against the cold brick wall, grabbing a fistful of short red hair with one hand, and placing her right hand over the growing bulge.

"Mmm, not fair." Nicole mumbled through their kisses.

"You know you liked being teased," Waverly chided as she moved her tongue along the length of Nicole's neck. "And I'm still feeling hungry after that meal."

Nicole felt waves of heat rippling through her body as Waverly undid her belt and slipped a hand into the taller woman's briefs. The brunette meant to tease her longer but she couldn't make herself wait for it, slipping her small fingers around Nicole hard cock and massaging along the length.

"Officer Haught! I do believe someone's getting a little hot and bothered." Waverly purred her teases into Nicole's ear, biting on her earlobe and flicking her with the tip of her tongue.

"Don't..." Nicole was panting, hands making their way along Waverly's back, moving along her hips, pulling her closer. "Don't tease me unless you're going to let me have you."

Waverly gently brought Nicole's cock out with her pants still up, and sunk down to her knees. "You're so cute when you're trying to tell me what to do."

And before Nicole could think of any response whatsoever the brunette's lips closed around her and began pumping, using her hands to tease the base of her shaft as Waverly bobbed herself up and down on Nicole's massive penis.

"Oh my god," Nicole thew her head back at the sensation, not even noticing as she hit the brick wall behind her. Moaning, Nicole brought her hands up, tangling her fingers into Waverly's wavy locks, and staring down as the petite woman took her in.

Pulling back for a moment, Waverly removed her mouth and let her hands explore, playing with Nicole's tip, then moving forward to lick and suck along her length.

Waverly loved having Nicole inside her, especially in her mouth where she could take her time teasing out a mind-blowing orgasm.

Sensing that Nicole was getting close to her climax, Waverly stood, bracing herself with one hand on Nicole's shoulders and using her other hand to slip her soaked panties aside and push the redhead's cock into her dripping wet pussy.

The officer wasted no time hoisting the brunette up onto her, turning them around to pin Waverly up against the wall. Waverly brought her legs up, wrapping them around Nicole and letting her girlfriend penetrate her entirely.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer, bringing their lips together to smother Nicole's grunts and Waverly's panting. Her hips began working faster, pushing herself as deep into Waverly as she could take before sliding out just enough to drive them both crazy.

Just as Nicole was ready to explode she felt Waverly's cunt begin to quiver around her. The brunette's mouth fell agape as the orgasm rippling through her interrupted their kiss, lips parted in absolute ecstasy.

Waverly's head tipped back in the throes of pleasure, her slender neck exposed, marred with hickies, and the indescribable feeling of her lover coming around her was more than enough to push Nicole over the edge. The redhead plunged herself as deep as she could into the brunette before erupting into a earth-shattering orgasm.

"Mmm, that was absolutely delicious." Waverly hummed into her girlfriend's ear, "I love it when you fill me up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please give this story a kudos if you liked it and comment if you'd like to see more stories like this or some other ideas you'd like me to attempt!


End file.
